A Different Saviour
by Avalion
Summary: While the most powerful warriors leave to save Earth from destruction a new threat arrives which could ruin all of their efforts. Meanwhile a different saviour steps up to fight this new threat and help save Earth from destruction.


This fanfic is set during the OVA The Plan To Eradicate The Saiyans after Cell is defeated. Picollo, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Future Trunks travel to the other side of the universe to the Dark Planet and defeat the evil Dr. Raichi. Dr. Raichi is a lone surviving Tuffle whose planet was taken over by the Saiyans who revolted and killed all the Tuffles.

Chapter 1: Confusing Beginnings

* * *

"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as Android 18 broke his arm with a leg kick. The other Z warriors flew to his aid only to be held at bay by the strength of Android 18's twin brother Android 17.

18 remembered these events as she watched the Saiyans and Piccolo depart for the far side of the universe to defeat a malevolent scientist who was threatening the Earth with Destron Gas. This gas would kill the Earth's population in a matter of hours if nothing was done to defeat the evil scientist and destroy the final generator.

To think that less than a year ago she had been one of the most powerful beings on the face of the planet, stronger than the arrogant Vegeta whose arm she had broken without much difficulty. She had considered leaving Earth and joining the quest to defeat Dr. Raichi but knew that all of their powers now far outstripped her own.

Looking around she saw Krillin standing next to her. This little man whose power paled in comparison to her (now average) own had shown her such compassion and kindness after all she had threatened to do. 18 chuckled at the thought that her beauty probably had something to do with this. He was kind, she thought, and feelings she never expected she could feel started playing up again, making her heart feel like it had just leapt up to her throat.

The Earth only had a few hours left if the Saiyans and Picollo could not defeat their target, and if they were unsuccessful, she would never be able to investigate these feelings and properly process them. Her heart sank again and a new desperate depression filled it instead of the infatuation that engrossed it before.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Krillin move to turn to her. Not being able to handle a conversation with the root of her confusion, 18 took flight as fast as she could in the direction of her mountain hut.

Watching the ground change from a densely populated cityscape to plains to forests to mountains began to comfort her. She watched villages, towns and even some cities from above as she passed by them, observing the midday sun glinting off the buildings and cars. Seeing the inhabitants reminded her of the boredom she once had while searching for Goku and frightened her at what devastation she might have caused with her brother Android 17 had they completed their mission. Nearing the mountains 18 began following a large river that wound through their bases, starting as a wide fjord and becoming a powerful river that filled many ravines.

After having the detonator device removed from her by Krillin's wish, 18 had established herself near where her hated creator had built his laboratory. Sometimes out of boredom she would scour the rubble to find and destroy any last remnants of Dr. Gero. Knowing what an evil and mentally distorted scientist he was, she feared that he had a plan to resurrect himself somewhere and that he would return for her.

It took her awhile to get to her destination and she used all of her concentration to move away from the depressing topic of her life. Instead of flying to the wreckage of the lab, she stopped a mile or two short and landed near a hastily built shack made out of timber. It didn't suit her much. It was ugly, dirty, and drafty but until she could find a way to support herself this was her only option. Not that it made any difference to her welfare; she could survive without sustenance and the only natural process which was necessary to her was to breath. This allowed her energy reactor to create her infinite source of power.

Feeling downtrodden and useless, 18 paced her dingy accommodation looking for something to break or damage to release her anger. Finding nothing, her rage consumed her and she screamed to the heavens pushing her power to full capacity. She allowed her energy to explode out of her, destroying the hut and the surrouding hillside. Not yet satisfied, she raised both hands and fired energy balls that dug out large portions of the land for half a mile and stripped many a nearby tree clean of its bark. After the sound of her rage dissipated, a cacophany of noises could be heard. The wildlife of the surrounding area were frightened by her outburst and in wild fear were desperately trying to escape her anger before it resurfaced.

In the midst of this, 18 sat down and cried her confused heart out among the rubble and broken wood that was scattered around her. The tears streaked down her face while her violent sobs racked her chest and the overwhelming smell of pine stung her nostrils.

* * *

After an hour of this, she started to stand and made her way slowly down the mountainside. Her silent march, interrupted only by the odd sob or sniffle, carried her all the way down to the bottom of a ravine to a small river that bubbled at her now dirty feet. Reaching down into the cold mountain stream, she cupped some water in her dirt-streaked hands and splashed it onto her face, cooling her flushed skin and easing the pain in her sinuses a little.

"Dear god, look at me! I'm pathetic," 18 said to no one in particular at seeing her relfection. "I have no use whatsoever, no desire or potential to fulfil my programming, and I can't even look at the man I care for in the eyes! What are these emotions I am feeling? How do I expel this weakness from my system?" she asked as she punched the river here and made a large gaping splash. "I have a limitless supply of power and I can't blast the sadness out or train till I collapse. I'm stuck with this pit in my stomach and ache in my heart and I'm not even sure what it means!"

Seeing tears once again start to drip into the river firmed her resolve, and she wiped her eyes and set off into the sky. She climbed higher and higher and higher, till the clouds looked like a carpet below and the stars began to make a roof above her head. It took her some time to reach this height and as it got colder, she could feel her lungs begin to hurt and the tears left in her eyes begin to freeze. Her breath had become frosty and breathing became difficult to continue and she looked to the world below.

* * *

Hello Avalion here! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic A Different Saviour! It's my first fanfic so I need all the reviews you are happy to give me so please review! It means so much and part of the reason I'm doing this!  
Next chapter Krillin will make an appearance and something weird will happen!  
Thanks to AmericanVigor for reading my first chapter and helping out my grammer etc. it was very much appreciated!


End file.
